


Imagine Ezekiel Teasing You For Loving His Accent

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Cintamani jewel, Cute, F/M, Gen, idk - Freeform, imagine prompt, stealing shit with Ezekiel Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based onTHISimagine





	Imagine Ezekiel Teasing You For Loving His Accent

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

                So being a Guardian was…definitely not something you ever thought you’d be. Of course, prior to receiving your letter, you didn’t know this was a thing, so, sure, that probably had a lot to do with it. But now, standing in the annex, observing as the LITs chattered away with Flynn and an exhausted Jenkins, you met Baird’s eye from across the room, and smiled. You loved this job.

                You did not, however, love the constant bickering if the three LITs didn’t quite see eye to eye, and, with a soft huff, and an exasperated glance at Flynn, you slipped between them, and leaned over to see the clippings book, brow raised.

“Okay, so, the Met is showcasing the Cintamani jewel?” you asked, head cocked, before looking back up at Flynn. “…are you serious?”

“You tellin’ me you know what that is?” Stone asked, confused, and you looked at him, mouth open, stuttering a little bit.

“Well…of course I do. It’s most basic description is a Buddhist wish stone, it supposedly fell from the sky during the reign of King Lha Thothori Nyantsen, of Tibet.” The room blinked at you, before Flynn cleared his throat, and pointed across the table in your direction.

“Yes! Exactly. And that is _not_ a good thing, in case anyone forgot that having something to grant your every wish is _bad_.” You could practically hear Jones opening his mouth to comment, and you nudged him to stop him, glancing in his direction.

“Ey! Oy, alright, so what do you propose we do, hm?” You glanced around the table, hesitant and a little sheepish, before glancing back down at the book.

“I…hate to admit it, but if they got a damn wish stone? Our only real bet is one of two things – first, we nab it during open hours and _wish_ to get away with it – but since it’s a wish stone, that could so very badly backfire…” you began scratching your fingers through your hair.

“What’s option two?” Cassandra asked, curious. Your eyes met hers, before you slowly turned your focus to Jones.

“You send the one and only Ezekiel Jones to break in. I worked at the Met, after Cairo – actually, I was working at the Met just before I got that letter, so…between the two of us, shouldn’t be much of an issue to get in and back out.”

                You certainly were not surprised by how opposed the entire room was to that idea, except for Jones himself, but you waited, quiet, patient, for them to stop arguing, before you patted Jones’ shoulder.

“Look. I know what the jewel looks like, and I know how to get into the room it’s being stored in. Jones has stolen from literally every major museum on the planet. If you want this gem, we’re your best shot. Otherwise, you’ve got us going after the gem, and a team of people that I care about but who might not get in and out as quickly and as cleanly. I know I haven’t been here nearly as long as Eve, or, hell, any of you, but you have to have noticed that I observe. I know what skills you have. This job…it’s our skills.”

                That actually won them over much faster than you expected. A couple of hours later, despite the grumbling, Stone and Cassandra got you both ear pieces, so you could stay in touch with the Annex.

“Okay, so you guys are on your own, but give us the code word if you need help, okay?” Stone asked, as you pressed your comm into your ear.

“Always do. Keep that door ready,” you told him, patting his shoulder as you turned to Ezekiel. “Ready?”

“Always ready to do a little thievery with my Guardian,” he responded with a grin, and Stone groaned, shaking his head.

“You might have to speak a little slower, Jones, your accent is gonna come across a lot harder on these things.” He scowled back at Stone, but he wasn’t really offended – just giving him shit – as you snickered.

“Really? I like the accent,” you replied, wiggling your hips a little as Flynn programmed the door. Jones stared at you, curious, but before he could ask, you were pulling open the door, grabbing his hand, and toppling out on the other side.

                The door opened almost directly into a hallway, a thin one that meant you were practically barreling into the opposing wall as soon as you were through, and you huffed, quickly stumbling back with Jones as you got your bearings, and figured out where you two actually were.

“Y/N?”

“…okay, we…are in the bathroom, good job, Flynn,” you chuckled, shaking your head as you glanced back to realize the door had been a bathroom stall. “…really good job. This is so weird, okay, let’s go.” Jones practically cackled, hand covering his mouth as you led him to the door, and peered out into the hallway.

                You really did know where you were going, and, with Jones behind you, tapping away at his phone to fool the security cameras, it wasn’t long before you both were outside the room the jewel was being displayed in.

“Okay…Stone, we’re outside the room. Before I open that door, does the article say it’s the key display?” He hummed in your ear, before clicking his tongue.

“Yeah, why?”

“Okay, that’s the main podium in the room. Last time something was on that podium, it had lasers, and a pressure sensor. The room itself has a laser just inside each door, turned on at night, and only disabled – one door at a time – during walkthrough. It’s after ten, meaning the guard will be doing his walkthrough in about fifteen minutes. Jones?”

“I’ve got it,” he replied, tapping away at his phone before pulling the door open. “Disarmed, I’m good for two minutes.”

“Just be careful, I’ll keep watch.” He disappeared into the room, careful of his footsteps, and you quietly closed the door behind him as he moved.

“So, Y/N…you like my accent?” You blushed, instantly, and shook your head.

“Not the time for this, Jones.”

“No, no, we’ve got time, I’m fine. Do you?” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I might, what’s it matter?”

“I think it’s cute, the fact that you explicitly specified liking my accent,” he teased in your ear, and you narrowed your eyes as you glanced down the hall.

“I swear to God, Jones,” you threatened softly.

“Anything in particular about it? Or just…in general? You know, inquiring minds, they’d like to know.” You could hear Stone snickering, and you huffed again, shaking your head.

“I’m gonna Three Stooges everyone that’s laughing at me right now, including you, Jones, regardless of how much I love the accent.”

“Oh, love? Love is different,” he commented, and of course he caught that, making you grumble some as you looked at your watch. “You _love_ the accent? Good to know, good to know, I’ll be sure to bend your ear a bit more than I usually do.”

“I’m gonna rip yours off, if you do not hurry up,” you growled, despite the burn to your face and the tips of your ears.

“…hurry up for what? I’m done,” he replied, startling you as he quietly shut the door behind you. You blinked at him, surprised, still blushing, before swallowing hard.

“…shut up. Flynn? Door?”

“Ready, same place.”

“Great, back to the ladies’ room it is,” you groaned, grabbing Jones’ hand and jogging back to the bathroom with him.

You two barely made it into the room, the door latching shut behind you, when his phone beeped, signaling the cameras were back to normal. Almost immediately, you could hear the alarm start to pierce the room, and you tugged him to the third stall, knocking it open, and plowing through the bright light until the two of you stumbled back into the annex.

“Yay! You made it!” Cassandra squeaked, bouncing on the other side of the table, and you held your hand out to Jones, brow raised until he – so very reluctantly – handed you the jewel, and you passed it to Jenkins.

“All this trouble for such a little thing. Well, in with the dangerous relics it goes,” he replied, nodding at you as he headed off. You were plucking your comm out of your ear when Jones hooked an arm around your shoulder, and grinned at you.

“Do you really love the accent?”

“Jones, I swear to God.”

“Curious! Not teasing!” You looked at him, reluctant, unsure, before sighing, and nodding.

“Yes, Jones, I love the accent. If anyone needs me, I’m in the kitchen – I’m starving.” You hadn’t really planned on admitting much of anything about your feelings to anyone, although you were sure at least Baird knew, but when the words had slipped out of your mouth that you loved the accent, well, you knew that, at the very least, the others were starting to have an idea.


End file.
